Blood Run Thin
by Kurimishu
Summary: At 13, it is Shisui who is told to massacre the clan. Unable to do it, he asks for death, but Itachi has a better idea to get them far, far away...Yaoi,Incest, etc, ShiIta ItaSasu ShiSasu Rating WILL go up loves. HIATUS. I'm sorry..But I'm not as into the Naruto fandom as I used to be.
1. What he doesn't know

_It was Shisui's idea._

_Or.._

_At least..._

_This was the lie we had discussed on the night he had failed to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan._

_Shisui had been adamant that I not fall victim to the brunt of my father's rage if we were ever discovered. _

_I however, was equally adamant to keep Shisui alive at all costs._

_Being the originator of the plan would mean one thing._

_**Death by my father's hands.**_

_With this mindset firmly in place, I agreed to let Shisui lie if the occasion ever arose._

_He actually believed me._

_--  
_

_What he doesn't know...keeps him **mine**._

_--  
_

Breath frantic and uneven—Pulses racing—blood pumping. My eyes remain glued to the dark figure before me as it clears a path through the trees. Quickly..Quickly! The passenger on my back clings to me desperately, tiny arms wrapped around my neck like a life line. He buries his face into my shoulder, begging me softly to slow down.

_I'm sorry Sasuke._

The rain disgorges all around us, shaking the trees with every earsplitting boom of thunder the sky emits. Protected by only by roughly a centimeter of polyester each, we rush towards an undetermined finish line. Our pace is steady, destination uncertain. I can feel something in the back of my mind jabbing painfully at me, screaming at me to turn around and fulfill my orders. I pointedly ignore it. This is no time for second guesses.

A twig snapping sounds off behind me in the never ending dark of the forest—my breath hitches, and I feel myself speed up. Sasuke cringes in discomfort, shivering more from the intense rush than from the cold. Shisui stops a few branches ahead, having heard the noise as well. I pause beside him, but he signals to press on.

_Hide_.

He mouths, waving us off. Without a word I drop from the edge of the branch to the ground, to which Sasuke lets out a small shriek of surprise, clinging even tighter.

_ "Shh..." _I coax, spotting a large opening in a nearby oak. We slip in, basking in the temporary warmth. _"Otouto...You're doing really good..."_ Sasuke mumbles something incoherent. Adorable, childish prattle. I allow myself a small smile before focusing on keeping watch. There is nothing but the sound of rain at first. Steady...Consistent..Mesmerizing...

"Zai you idiot! Look out, that's one of the Uchihas!" I stiffen, realizing Shisui had been found. Impatiently, I listen intently to the sound of kunai clashing and men grunting in pain. Someone gasps—something falls—a loud scream. My fingers grip the edge of my raincoat, and I manage to stop shivering. What follows is a terrible silence.

Shi...Shisui...?

I wait in the dark for what feels like hours. My heart begins to sink...

Suddenly, a dark figure drops down in front of the tree. Lighting strikes at that moment, and Shisui's panting face smiles down at me.

"Hunters.." he says, offering me a hand. I take it. "They weren't after us, so I just knocked them out." I nod, but I couldn't care less. Shisui looks unscathed, and I allow myself a sigh of relief. "Come on Itachi...Let's get out of here-yes?" My gaze shifts upwards to meet an intense shade of hazel. His grip on my hand tightens reassuringly, and he pulls me out of the tree.

"Yes." I answer softly. Shisui looks me over and frowns.

"Are you sure you want to run away with me Itachi? This will be nothing but trouble...And now that we've brought Sasukko.." He rakes a hand through his uncovered hair. I nod a bit too much, stepping forward until the distance is gone. Shakily, I raise my arms and wrap them around him. He does nothing at first, but eventually lets out a soft chuckle. He hugs me back.

The feeling is immeasurably warm.

We stand like this for a few seconds too short, alerted by Sasuke's soft breathing.

We are on the move again in a flash.

* * *

Today's: Narrator: **Itachi Uchiha**

**Full Summary Of Win:** At age thirteen, it is Shisui that is told to massacre the clan instead of Itachi. Unable to kill his best friend, he admits the order to Itachi and insists he do it in his stead. Itachi has a better idea, one that will take them far away from it all...

**Disclaimer**: *Sells tickets to Itachi and Sasuke's wedding "Wait..What now?"

**Warnings**: Yaoi, incest, pedophilia, prostitution, cursing, sex{omg finally}, shouta.

**Rating**: ATM? K probably..But I shall say T just to be safe....M eventually for sure.

**A/N: **And this is where I die....*clears throat..

Some of you out there know who I am...And I am going to presume that in the very least, the angry mob in the corner maaaaay have an inkling as to my demise... Ahem. Any one reading Like A Book, {Who hasn't already forgotten what that is. Check my profile loves.} or Rose Red, then checked their e-mails and were like: "Excuse me!?!? A NEW fic INSTEAD of an update?! Death!" *cries as I am nommed to death Noes... Well anyway.. I am having a fight with my own personal Itachi. Poor Sasuke..I finally understand the emotional roller coaster of being in love with someone who speaks in riddles. Ow Ow Ow...Don't worry loves. One good pester outta get me off my ass.

So any way..Onto this little side project here...It's kinda sort..Yeah...Tis a prologue..

The Pov will switch between Itachi and Shisui every now and again, and eventually, Sasuke will join in. The chapters will be in arcs based on Sasuke age. ...Not for any reason. Just because.

Love it? Hate it? Just want me to get back to Like A Book?

Ooooh...Random gimmick! If you were the head of the Uchiha Clan, how would you run things?? My answer next time^^

Ja Ne!


	2. My heart is jilted

_The first time I saw my brother cry..._

_My world shattered._

_His eyes were empty,_

_unfeeling,_

_broken._

_And as those eyes made contact with mine,_

_And I saw a side of the greatest man I'd ever met that I __**never**__ wanted to see again,_

_Those eyes grew rash,_

_wild,_

_determined._

_He was changing._

_My brother held me close that night._

_Suffocating me._

_Crushing me._

_He destroyed me._

_He made himself my everything._

_Itachi.._

_Precious Itachi..Who's eyes do not look at me with pity._

_He's determined to love me—to keep me tethered to him forever._

_But I am nothing, nothing that will last._

_But I can pretend. Force myself to be selfish for his sake._

_**My heart is jilted with my brother's black poison...I refuse to taint you with this twisted ink.**_

Sasuke stares up at me from his spot on Itachi's lap. Childish, inquisitive eyes, teaming with questions. I've always thought Sasuke would have fit no where else but with Uchiha's. Even at this young age, he is so curious..So passionate...So intense. The large obsidian orbs sparkle as they firmly meet my own. I flash a silly smile, earning a crack in his glazed expression. He giggles, and I find myself reaching out to caress his cheek. Sasukko leans into my touch, soft sounds of approval meeting my ears. Itachi is asleep now, arms wrapped protectively around his otouto like a living seatbelt. We had run deep into the next day, taking a spontaneous route south until reaching a small tourist area. We hadn't stopped to look around, and had gone directly to the train. The farthest place. Somewhere called 'Rusato Ikkaku'. As the only one who had been allowed to keep some of his mission earnings, I had paid for the coach seats and quickly ushered the two brothers onto the train. Itachi, who had looked rather tired when we arrived that morning, had claimed the window seat and promptly passed out.

I stick my tongue out playfully, Sasukko reaching out to grab at my fingers. I tease him by keeping them juuust out of reach. He pouts, his eyes tearing. Dang... I surrender my hand. He holds it to his chest like a hostage, the little war mongrel.

"Gah..You may have won this time you fiend..." Sasuke giggles again, a joyous, melodic sound that brings a smile to the sleeping beauty's face. I feel a bit of my tension melt away..A small bit of hope rising from the ashes. Could this work? Could I learn to be happy without _him_? I shudder inwardly at the thought of starting over...Trying to live again...

"ShiShi..?" Ah..That voice...Plucked strait from a sleeping nightingale. He calls my name so cutely that I can't help but turn on the charm.

"Yes my little _Sonnette_?" I see his eyes glow with fascination at the new nickname. Such a innocent time.. He snuggles against Itachi, his 'aniki', and looks up at me with tired eyes.

"I love you ShiShi." Itachi's arms wrap even tighter around the boy. "I love Aniki..And ShiShi...and Mommy..And Da..dd..y..." I feel a pang of guilt ring through my heart. Such uninhibited feelings...And suddenly I wish that Itachi didn't love me, so I could pull myself away and learn to leave the brothers alone, in their own perfect world. I feel suddenly like an intruder. I strip off my coat and drape it over the two as a makeshift blanket, blocking them away from me.

I turn away and stare pointedly at the ground, my brother's warnings ringing like foghorns in my mind.

_Frère...Only me...You're only allowed to belong to me._

---

When the train stops and we lug ourselves outside, the first thing I notice is the lack of a station.

Or an information center...

Or a help desk....

....It just...Dropped us off in the middle of the village.

...

Odd.

"Shisui.." I turn, making sure to look like I have a plan.

"Mmm?" He reaches out to touch my arm, where my raincoat and my own bag are draped.

"Let me carry something. You're carrying everything." I doubt he'd ever realize just how..._colorful_ he looks with that slight tinge of red.

"And **you** are carrying the baby." Not a baby really..He's five now..Hardly an infant...

"...Switch?" ....Wordlessly, I drop the two bags on my back to the floor with a soft oof. The third I stuff my coat into before handing it to Itachi, who slips the still sleeping Sasuke into my arms. He conforms to the new pillow by clutching at my shirt and nuzzling his head against my chest. When Itachi has himself situated, I tell him to keep an eye out for a map stand of some sort. We start walking down the busy street, keeping close together. A woman with dark sunglasses asks us for the time. I check my watch.

"Seven twenty-nine am Miss. Would you happen to know where a directory is?"

"Tourists?" she asks with a hint of incredulity. "To this dump? Why in the world would you want to visit 'ere?" I flash my usual 'perfect smile', she stiffens a bit, and I can see the blush on her face.

"Not tourists Miss. We just moved here and our parents wanted us to get used to the place. Trouble is.." I tilt my head to the side and laugh, a sure win. I can hear her breath hitch, and she coughs awkwardly. "We haven't a clue where anything is..."

"W-Well..That..Um.." She smiles. "My name is Sango Tamari. I work at that big, shiny building with the flashing lights in the center of the city." She reaches into the pocket of her jean jacket and pulls out a card, handing it to me. I smile politely and take it. "When you get settled in," she winks, more at me than anything. "Drop in and give me a visit. I'll help you out." I indulge her with another laugh before giving my thanks. "Oh..But for right now..Down the street is a small deli..I believe you might be able to get a map there." I thank her again and we are on our way.

"Well now," I begin, glancing at Itachi as we make our way down the street. "She was certainly friendly-yes?" Itachi turns to me and stares, his expression as sweet and charming as a scorned jackal. I speed up a bit, hiding my smirk.

---

The deli is quaint, just big enough for three tables. We grab one in the back, Itachi and I across from each other, Sasuke beside him-drowsy, but finally awake. I had grabbed a map on our way in, unfolded it as much as the table would hold and was searching it...Memorizing...Checking out the area... A waiter comes over; he is tan, kinda short..Black hair..Nothing special.

"Sirs you must order or leave." I sneak a glace at Itachi who is glaring. I switch my gaze back to the map.

"Water. Just one. Are you two hungry?"

"No."

"Can I?" Sasukko's voice asks softly. "May I have something?"

"What would you like?"

"...Bologna ..?"

"Give him that." The waiter mumbles something, then leaves us. My eyes trail over a city street that bisects in two directions: One to the North, and one to the South. I tap the surface of the map when I find a particular land mark. "This is where Tamari-san works.." I trail off...

"Hn." I crack a smile, glancing up at Itachi who avoids my eyes. Green is such a lovely color on the Uchihas.

"Now then..Itoko..Sasukko.." Both brothers look a me; I rest my head against my left hand, smiling. "We need to go over some rules. Okay Sasuke?" Sasukko looks up at me curiously.

"How come?" He looks from Itachi to myself. "And why did we go so far without Mommy?" Itachi clears his throat, but I beat him to it.

"Vacation." The lie rolls off my tongue easily. "Your brother and I have been working super hard lately, so the Hokage told your mommy and daddy that we should have some time off. They sent us ahead first, and told us they would meet us later." Sasukko seems to brighten up. From the promise of his mother, or maybe the fact that we were in a strange, new place as a 'vacation', I don't know...But happiness was all that mattered-yes? The waiter walks over, glumly placing our order on the table before sulking off. I ignore it, calmly opening my water and taking a sip. "Rule number one." I begin, catching their attention again. "No talking to strangers unless I say it's ok. Rule number two...Stay together at all times. Sasukko..I want you with either me or your aniki constantly alright?" he nods, his mouth full of mayonnaise and sandwich meat. "Rule number three. If anyone asks...I am your big brother too."

"How come?"

"Hmm...Because I wanted an excuse to be even closer to my little _Sonnette-_yes?" Sasuke beams, nodding his head vigorously. "Rule number four. If someone asks you for your last name..Don't say 'Uchiha'." I wink when Sasuke questions me. "We're on an undercover mission. Real secret ninja stuff." Itachi rolls his eyes.

"So what should our last name be?"

"Fumio." I say quickly. It's the first name to pop into my head. The name of a girl I had met on a mission... "Can everyone remember to call themselves 'Fumio'?" I get nothing but 'yes' so I smile. So agreeable...Precious little fools. I can only pray that I don't get us all killed before the brothers tire of me, before Itachi looks at me with disdain instead of the love that lies beneath those irises. I lean back in my chair, feeling a it selfish for allowing Itachi to come at all. I am such a fool. This couldn't possibly end well, but I plan to take the full blame if and quite possibly when we are busted. "Rule number five. No jutsu, or anything of the like unless we are completely alone. And rule number six, no telling anybody where we are from, or who our parents are." I answer Sasukko's questions with a smile. Another lovely, fake smile. "Eat your sandwich Sasuke." And the boy does. Now then..The first manner of business is finding a place to sleep tonight....

---

Today's: Narrator: **Shisui**** Uchiha**

**Full Summary Of Win:** At age thirteen, it is Shisui that is told to massacre the clan instead of Itachi. Unable to kill his best friend, he admits the order to Itachi and insists he do it in his stead. Itachi has a better idea, one that will take them far away from it all...

**Disclaimer**: *Sells tickets to Itachi and Sasuke's wedding "Wait..What now?"

**Warnings**: Yaoi, incest, pedophilia, prostitution, cursing, sex{omg finally}, shouta.

**Rating**: ATM? K probably..But I shall say T just to be safe....M eventually for sure.

**A/N: **If someone told me I'd write Shisui as jaded, I would have laughed in their face.

CharlieBrownLover21 , oztan , Dragon77 : Wow..thank you! I hope I can keep you entertained until the end. ^^

FatesPuppet : *glomps Yay! One of my veterans. Welcome to Blood Run Thin! I hope you enjoy your stay. ^^

Ah...well..See you next time...Oh wait! No body answered my question..So I'll leave it up 'till it's answered..

Question: If you were the head of the Uchiha Clan, how would you run things?

Ja ne!


	3. This time you should take me away

_Corrosive and scalding._

_Intentional fourth degree burns then send ripples of fire through to my soul._

_The touches are sudden, then drawn out like patient brush strokes._

_Your once lifeless, black eyes are now red with fury._

_Passion-Locked away and torn open without a key._

_Cries that last until midnight._

_Leave scars that last forever._

_An imperfection, small, but all that can be seen._

_Like a china doll with a single crack, running down her otherwise _perfect_ porcelain face._

_I will **never** forget._

_**This time..You should take me away..To a new place..**_

My fingers trace precise, painfully exact lines over the vague shapes and pathways illustrated to represent buildings and streets. Rusato Ikkaku is large city by the looks of this map; with things to see spread far and few between. My eyes pass over every minute detail of this map, processing it to memory. If I can help it, we wont ever need this map again. The brothers watch me memorize with varying degrees of interest. I can feel Itachi's gaze flicking between myself and possibly Sasukko, who had finished his sandwich a bit before now. This silence is slightly maddening. My eyes lift to glance at Sasukko, who is trying to read the map upside down. He notices my eyes on him and the spell of quiet is broken.

"Shishi," he starts suddenly, voice soaked in curiosity. "Whas thish?" he points to a large green square near the center of the city. My eyes flicker quickly to the legend before I answer.

"It's a park Sasukko." his eyes light up.

"Like the one Nana took me to?"

"Who knows? It might be." He sits back in his chair, tugging on Itachi's sleeve.

"Can we go? Pwease?" Itachi meets my eyes for what to say. I go back to the map, smirking as he scoffs.

"Nana took you last month." he denies him calmly. Sasuke mewls loudly, catching the attention of the waiter.

"But that was fo'ever ago! Like five years and a day!" Well..Sasukko's inability to differentiate four months and half a decade aside... Sasuke leaves his seat and stands next to me. "Shishi please!" I avoid his eye contact as long as possible, trying to finish committing the map to memory. When I finally finish, I fold the large paper up and smile.

"Why not?" Ah...The simple joys of children. I stand, lifting a joyous Sasukko into my arms. Itachi raises a brow, looking much like an out done mother. At the cash register, I fish out the four dollars and hand it to the same kid that had waited our tables. He stares at me before taking it, scrutinizing over the small details. As if..Committing _us_ to memory.. More than a bit freaked out, I return the map to it's stand and parade Itachi out the door, feeling the waiter's hard stare follow us out.

Four blocks later, Itachi and I switch loads again. Sasuke comments on random things, hands buried deep in his brother's hair. Following the map in my head, I lead us around another corner, mindful to match landmarks with those in my mind. Rusato Ikkaku is a city of anxious faces. Everyone seems eager to be somewhere; and **everyone** is in a hurry. The sky above us is gray and cloudy, a thick blanket of various blacks and silvers, blocking the sun enough that several street lights are already on. Feeling suddenly paranoid, I walk a bit slower, keeping better tabs on those cousins of mine.

The park is larger than I'd expected; an acre in itself if I had to guess, although I have **no** idea...

But that aside, it takes a few minutes to locate the swings. There are many different sets, ranging in and separated by height and age preferences. Choosing a seat randomly, Itachi leads me to a chair and seats a rather giddy Sasuke into it. Wordlessly, I move to stand behind him, gripping the plastic encased chains where they meet the seat.

"Wanna reach the sky Sonnette?" I ask with a smile, already pulling him towards me. Sasuke giggles madly, kicking his legs back and forth. Taking that as a 'yes,' I push him gently towards Itachi, who catches his knees and pushes him back. We take turns like this, entering a sort of surreal calm. How unnatural for Uchihas; who are always anticipating what is to come. Eventually, Itachi's eyes meet my own.

"What should we do?" he asks calmly, though his eyes are screaming with an antsy impatience. I push Sasuke a bit harder to keep him distracted. We hadn't planned ahead this far. To be honest, I hadn't thought we'd make it five feet past the gate...

"A place to sleep." I say quickly. It rolls off my tongue a bit haughtily, like it was obvious. "Then food...I want to see if I can get work..." I trail off for a moment. "Homeless shelter?" Itachi grimaces.

"I'd rather die." he says, in a snobbish tone, that could only be pulled off by a member of the main branch. "What else?"

"Foster care." I offer, although we both make disapproving gag noises at the idea. Sasuke giggles at this, which means he is paying attention. I push him harder, sending him even higher. He squeals in delight. "The police are out of the question." I add after a bit of thought. "Of course it depends on how quickly our parents start looking for us.." Itachi frowns harder than usual, remembering something he wont admit.

"The streets then." he sounds disgusted, so I offer a small smile.

"For a little while Itoko." he scoffs again, which may become a habit if he doesn't watch out. "Of course...You and Sasuke could always go back." I look away as I say this. "This is **my** problem after all." I look back to my Itoko, and instantly regret it. He glares at me with a harshness I've never seen on him before.

"Stop." he says. The command is harsh, and for the first time he proves to me that he could be the clan leader if he so chose. I bite my lip.

"But where should we go...?" I cave. He's still mad at me, but his face softens.

"We're leaving already? But we just got here!" Sasuke's sudden whining grabs our attention. I hold the chains steady and smile.

"Eh? Who said we're leaving Sonnette? We're not going anywhere yet."

"Yay." he says, clearly satisfied. "Les stay here 'till Mommy and Daddy come!"

"Sure." I run my fingers through his hair. "Why not?"

"Stay in the front room. I'll be right over there." Itachi narrows his eyes in distaste.

"I know as much. I'm not a little kid." he says snarkily. I offer a weak smile and make my way past the second set of glass double doors that lead to the heart of the city's large record office.

"Can I help you kid?" a large, bespectacled woman looks down at me from behind her desk

"I hope so. I was wondering if I might ask you a few questions?" I flash another beautiful smile, watching her pale and hurriedly clear her throat. Ah. Tis a pity how many can be swooned by a pretty face. Dance for me puppet. **Dance**.

"D..." She adjusts her fallen glasses. "It depends on what you wanna know." She squints at me from behind large bifocals. "You don't look like a face on any of the city records..."

"We just moved here." I say with mock sheepishness. "I lost a bet so I have to do my brother's dirty work and ask some questions for him.." She rolls her eyes knowingly, but then frowns.

"That's awfully dangerous.." I shrug playfully. She blushes a bit. Good lord. I'm thirteen you know.. "What do you need to know?" I exaggerate a sigh.

"Well..Brother wants a job. But we don't know what the child labor laws are here.." She taps a pen against her desk, recalling her information.

"Hmm...Well if your brother's too lazy to come down here himself, I doubt he'll be a good worker." I smile again. Haha..How humorous. "Anyway...The youngest you can be is fifteen. He'll need to sign this form," She reaches under her desk, eventually fishing out a blue packet of papers . "And get your parent's consent of course." It's the actor inside of me that keep the smile on my face at this point. "And then bring it back here and I'll register it." I thank her and take the papers. On my way out, she calls to me.

"Yes Miss?" She motions me closer and I oblige.

"I hate to put you on the spot." She frowns. "Your family wouldn't happen to be _ninjas_ would they?" She practically spits the word 'ninja' at me, giving me another one over. I'd made sure we only took civilian clothes just encase, so her eyes found nothing unusual. I make sure to look offended as I respond.

"Of course not. Father and Mother are dentists." she brightens up at this.

"Oh? Such a respectable profession." she's all flirty again, smiling like crazy. "Nindo and all that nonsense is illegal here." Oh really? I had _**no idea**_. "We finally put up the wards a few hours ago." she continues, letting know how close we had cut it. "Anyone of them who tries to come in wont even breech the entrance." I nod, actually interested. "They can't leave either. Freaks." As she continues to talk, I feel disgust fester inside of me. I need to get my _freaks _out of this building. She's sad to see me go, but if I'm lucky, I'll never have to see her again. I step into the front room again and spot my cousins. I move towards them a bit to fast, not noticing the man until we crashed into each other.

"Woah!" he reaches out a hand and grabs my arm before I fall back. He pulls me forward. "You alright kid?" I look up and smile weakly, a smidge drained from talking to the receptionist. The man, a giant compared to myself, height wise, is tan, with short brown hair and glasses. Gee..more glasses..

"I'm fine sir.." Sigh.. "Thank.." I blink when our eyes meet, suddenly frozen. He smiles at me, a toothy grin that hits me like a hammer. Woah..**Woah**!

"You sure you're alright? I didn't hurt you?" My pulse is rushing. He steps back, looking me over. "Are you new? I haven't seen you before.." I feel my face flush as I nod. "Yeah? My name is Iyruryu. I work here in the record office. What's your name?" I can barely talk. This man is making my head reel..Just barely, I manage to say 'Shisui Fumio'. "Shisui? Thanks a cute name." he says this while placing a hand on my shoulder. I almost faint. I barely manage to stand, and he notices. "Are you alright?" he holds me steady with both hands. I feel feverish being this close. This man..he..he..

He's making me sick to my stomach.

His eyes pierce into mine, reading far too much, too soon. He speaks in a friendly tone, but I can see through it. I know those eyes. Groping, prodding, malicious eyes. Only once before has someone gotten this viciously close, and it wasn't happening again. Not so soon.

"I'm fine." I try to move away, and he let's go.

"Shishi..?" Sasuke's voice never sounded so angelic before. He snaps me from my moment and I turn to see the brothers staring at me, Itachi with a brow cocked suspiciously. I don't bother hiding my expression as I excuse myself and scoop Sasuke into my arms. "Shishi you ok?" I nod. Iyruryu smiles, rustling Sasuke's hair. I want to break his hand.

"We just collided kiddo. You guys brothers?" Sasuke turns to him with a smile.

"Uh-huh! Me...And Aniki..And Shishi." Bless his clueless, little heart. Iyruryu chuckles, responding with more pointless banter. I feel Itachi's stare, so I turn to him.

'What the hell?' he mouths. I force a smile.

'I'll explain later.' he doesn't look happy, but let's it drop.

"Uh-huh! And we get to stay at the park till they find us. Shishi wanted to come here first." I feel a wave a cold rush over me as something flashes in Iyruryu's eyes.

"Oh really?" Sasuke giggles, clearly enjoying him. That makes one of us.

"And-"

"I'm hungry." Itachi says abruptly, heading rudely for the door. My paralysis cured, I apologize before rushing after him.

"I'll be seeing you. Shisui." he smiles again. Just as the door closes.

"_No matter what. You'll never be able to belong to anyone else. Even if you wish it with all your heart."_

_Today's: Narrator: **Shisui** **Uchiha **_{Twice? Yes.}

**Full Summary Of Win:** At age thirteen, it is Shisui that is told to massacre the clan instead of Itachi. Unable to kill his best friend, he admits the order to Itachi and insists he do it in his stead. Itachi has a better idea, one that will take them far away from it all...

**Disclaimer**: *Sells tickets to Itachi and Sasuke's wedding "Wait..What now?"

**Warnings**: Yaoi, incest, pedophilia, prostitution, cursing, sex{omg finally}, shouta.

**Rating**: ATM? K probably..But I shall say T just to be safe...M eventually for sure.

**A/N: **Guess who finally updated? I did! Guess who doesn't have an excuse for taking so long? **I** do!

Yeah I feel bad..You may stone me with pies.

So now! What did we learn today? Shisui can't legally work here. Ninja's are hated. They're _stuck_ there. However, they can't be followed. Also...Who smells the main antagonist? He's like Anna in one particular way, but besides that, he's nothing like her if anyone's worried. Oh yeah...Speaking of Like A Book...No update...Why? Mmm..I got pissy about a lack of reviews. It just happened. Also..I'm a perfectionist at heart..So when I do go back, I want it to _flow_.

To all who requested a fast update... You may nom on my soul. ;; Also..A good "Move yer ass" should work.

Last Chapter's responses:

To 'How would you run the Uchiha Clan?'

_Thats a very hard question. For one thing I don't think the Uchiha now are as strong as they were before in the past. I think most of them a quit weak and they are using the "Uchiha" name as statues that they never could archived on their own. I think that was the Uchiha downfall, their heads got so big that they thought they were better than everyone. They kept using other Uchiha's success (past Uchiha members and Itachi) to give them statues and power that they were the number one clan. When really the majority of the Uchiha Clan are either weak or just average fighters._

Maybe if I was head of the Uchiha Clan I make it clear that not to use "Uchiha" name to give them statues but to try to see if they can do thing without name dropping. I make it so these people are looked down on. They can't do it on the own so use others achievement to get it. Maybe this bring the Uchiha Clan down to reality that if you want to be great you need to put in the hard work and this also will make them more humble. I don't know how I'll do it but I'll try. 

By 'Oztan'

Beautifully written. I honestly couldn't have said it better myself.

This chapter's question:

Had Sasuke been the first born, would things have turned out differently? Why or why not?


	4. Apology

As you can tell..I've hit a mental block for this tale. I've got an idea yes..but..It's hard setting it dwon into words..Ya know? A small hiatus shall be taken until I start collage and my creative Uchiha juices get flowing. Please understand, and I'll return full force. {With various sugary confectionery delights if I can.}

-Kurimishu


End file.
